


(Podfic) Subtle Science

by MaesterChill



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Challenge, M/M, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Potions, Wards (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Potions can do more than just ensnare the senses, they can work great feats
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	(Podfic) Subtle Science

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subtle Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744922) by [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads). 



> My babble submission for the November 2020 Drarry Discord Babble Challenge: A podfic of shealwaysreads' gorgeous drabble. I was so charmed by its quiet depth and magnificence. And of course the beautiful magical theory. 
> 
> Thanks to bluedreaming for hosting the challenge.  
> And thanks to timothysboxers for the encouragement, listen through and tips.  
> (Please note this is an unedited read-through.)

### Details

 **Length:** 3 mins 33 secs

 **File size:** 3.3 MB

**[Link to MP3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/515140983789453332/782643416320049182/Subtle_Science.mp3) **


End file.
